Welding power sources today use advanced power electronics principles that allow for very fast output current changes which can be significantly affected by the electrical output characteristics of the system such as, for example, inductance. As such, welding systems today are often “tuned down” to perform acceptably within typical operating scenarios. That is, the welding waveforms are often designed to accommodate the worst case scenario that is likely to be experienced by the welding system. However, the window of operation is quite wide and is affected by the length of the welding cable, the type of welding cable being used, as well as other factors. Therefore, there are times when a “tuned down” welding waveform is being used, even though the system could support a higher performing welding waveform. As such, higher welding performance is sacrificed.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.